


Some Time to Kill

by BitterAzure



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterAzure/pseuds/BitterAzure
Summary: A fic consisting of porny goodness in which Kanda is impossible to tame.





	Some Time to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago and posted on ff-net, but I realized now that I never posted it here. Hope someone likes it :)

Allen looked at the man in front of him as if it was the very first time he ever saw him, bewildered how little convincing it took to make him give his consent.

"You're serious. Right?," he asked, furrowing his white eyebrows. It sure didn't sound like an irony or mocking of any kind, especially since the blue eyes shone with poorly concealed arousal.

"Do I look like I'm not?" Kanda threw him a look, starting to unbutton his coat before he could even get any reply.

"Wait. You want to do it  _now_?" Well, wasn't that just the most unexpected thing.

"Why not? We're alone. We have time. The walls are pretty thick." The swordsman shrugged his coat off of his shoulders and quickly discarded the shirt he had under, sliver eyes immediately taking to racing patterns on his bare skin.

"Yeah, but― Do you really think I brought it with me on a  _mission_?"

"I do," Kanda stated confidently.

"Well, okay,  _maybe_  I did. But why are you…," Allen trailed off, really not believing what was happening. Who would have thought his lover was going to be so eager? Oh boy. He wouldn't have waited for so long before proposing it if he knew. It confused him a little why Kanda didn't try to resist though. But, hell, he didn't need to know that now.

"Shut. Up." Kanda clearly had enough of his partner passively blabbering and just observing since he moved close to him, touching their chests together as he licked Allen's lips, prying them open with a hot tongue before lazily exploring the inside. The albino didn't hesitate to kiss him back, humming as they breathed each other's air, Kanda unhurriedly caressing his still clothed thighs.

Lips stretching into a smile against the other's, overlapping together, Allen brushed his palm up the man's spine, feeling it flex under his touch slightly. He was probably never going to get tired of marveling at how responsive Kanda's body was. In fact, he felt insatiable – he wanted to make it even more intense for his lover, wanted to check it there was a point where it could become  _too much_  for the man. That was the main reason for suggesting what he did anyway.

"Well?," Kanda breathed when they parted, leaning to the side to bite his earlobe lightly. " _Cuff me_." It sounded like a dare, but it still didn't seem like the Asian was going to try stopping him in any way.

 _God_ , Allen thought. His pants were starting to get a little uncomfortable for him much quicker than he would have liked.

Giving barely a nod, he moved over to his luggage – placed on his bed, since they were occupying only the other one anyway. Rummaging in it for a pair of handcuffs and a simple, wide strap of black material to be used as a blindfold, he felt the other male press his body against his back. Apparently very excited, Kanda reached around him to start unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his neck at the same time. And he actually managed to take the shirt off of him before the successfully distracted Allen could find what he needed.

"You won't regret it," the albino said in a husky voice, turning to face the man with a lustful look the other mirrored, seemingly unfazed by the prospect of helplessness.

The kiss that followed was hard, Allen sliding his palms down Kanda's arms until he reached the wrists, bringing them behind the Asian's back, doing a quick job at manacling him.

"That's kind of hot," Kanda muttered, now merely able to face up, giving more access as the albino planted kisses up his jaw.

"Is it?," Allen laughed a little impishly, his one hand reaching to slide the hair tie out of the man's dark tresses, freeing them to cascade down his body. They sure grew a little lately, the longest of the untrimmed strands now reaching just above the small indents in his lower back.

The blindfold was still in his hands, but the albino didn't want to hurry, placing it to rest around his own neck for now. He was going to take his time. His palms caressed Kanda's sides languidly, the man's breathing speeding up a tiny bit as he moved them to his stomach and nipples. And Allen himself was, as always, without fail, becoming more and more aroused merely by the softness of the skin beneath his fingertips.

The truth was Allen had a theory. Or, well, he called it that, but with as many times as he had thoroughly checked Kanda's body with his own hands, it was far more than just a theory by now.

That Kanda healed even the most mundane of cuts and wounds was a fact, but it wasn't just that, was it? Take his palms for example – with as much as he trained with Mugen they should have plenty of calluses on them, yet they were just as soft as his cheeks. And Allen wasn't even going to mention places like the inside of the man's thighs. Skin there was normally thinner than elsewhere, but Kanda's was just― indescribable. It was so soft and fresh that Allen almost convinced himself that the man scrubbed it raw every day for it to become like that – and he knew for a fact that he didn't do it.

But the most important thing about Kanda's skin was really how sensitive it was in all its delicacy. He honestly thought at first how it didn't suit the rough swordsman to have a body like that, but he couldn't imagine it any other way now. Not with the way Kanda handled his vulnerability like a weapon, making his partner go insane by non-verbally letting him know how much he really loved being touched.

Allen nuzzled his way up the long neck, then kissing it hotly as he scraped the narrow hips with his fingernails lightly, slowly getting to unbuttoning and unzipping his lover's pants.

"That's why you wanted me to do it? To play with me like that?," Kanda breathed after a moment, his tone urgent.

Another thing about the man was that he was really impatient. He liked to feel the touches fast and hard, but Allen knew it was just because it gave him some sense of control over the sensations. Well, he was about to take that control away from him.

"Yes," he admitted shamelessly. "Were you counting on something else?"

He guessed vagueness was his friend when he had proposed handcuffs. The way Kanda has apparently misinterpreted his intentions easily explained the lack of resistance. _Good_. He would have probably changed his mind if he had to fight the swordsman for it and then just took him rough. His fierceness always made the tension rise. And he was usually doing that on purpose, Allen knew.

A little, devious smile on the albino's face confirmed it for Kanda that he kind of fell into a trap that Allen had unknowingly set. Though with a hand slowly rubbing him through his underwear, the man didn't feel like protesting just yet.

" _Fucker_ ," he growled either way. "Wasn't that kind of thing supposed to be raw and hard?" His hips brushed against the other's in a needy way, but Allen effortlessly held them in place.

"It's supposed to be  _intense_. And  _that's_  a guarantee you get from me." Allen dragged his tongue up Kanda's collarbone, pleased when the man swallowed hard at his words. He licked the sensitive spot just behind his ear in reward.

"This better be worth it," the man mumbled, slightly ticked off, tickling Allen's skin with his breath. The albino couldn't resist the thought it sounded half-assed, but maybe Kanda just had problems admitting to himself that he wanted to try that out as well. If so, it was just for the best anyhow.

Allen planned to take it really slow with Kanda this time, so his hands soon travelled away from the man's crotch. He caressed his arms, tongue licking its way inside the swordsman's mouth again. He also decided to leave his own pants on for now. Not to be tempted to tend to his own needs too soon. And Allen was patient.

Kanda sighed when the mismatched hands finally took off his pants, relaxing a bit as he stepped out of the clothing. But if he thought the albino was going to pay any mind to his erection, he was sorely mistaken. Although Allen got down to his knees alright. He nuzzled the muscled stomach, breathing in the scent of the pale skin as his palms caressed Kanda's back just above his buttocks. He smiled up at the man glaring daggers down at him and the nuzzling turned into wet kisses.

"Having fun?," the swordsman growled finally, but Allen took his time answering. Lowering his head slowly, he dragged his tongue down the hair path leading to Kanda's cock.

"Oh, yes," he breathed, observing with fascination as the man's cock jumped in front of his face, teased by the hot air. He heard Kanda's sharp inhale trough his nose then and just smiled to himself, all the while making sure his lover couldn't move his hips. Fingers of his one hand travelled sensually from the side of one knee and up, urging Kanda's legs a little more apart.

" _Bean sprout_ ," Kanda half-growled, half-moaned when Allen started licking the most sensitive, inside part of his thighs, sucking and biting just below the disregarded erection to leave a mark.

"Getting to it," the albino said in a light tone, relishing the way the other male unloosed at his words. But then he just― stoop up. Ignoring the Asian angrily furrowing eyebrows at him, he leaned in to playfully lick the sharp jaw line and dragged it all the way to his earlobe which he bit a little. Backing away, he was pleased to notice the intensely blue eyes were already more than a bit hazy.

"I'll make you pay when this ends," Kanda said in a deep, threatening tone, but Allen just laughed, taking the blindfold from around his neck.

"That sure makes me want to hurry up," he purred against the man's lips, satisfied with how it made them part invitingly. He let the swordsman dominate the kiss, groaning quietly when he started sucking on his tongue messily, clearly trying to hurry things up with everything he had. It wasn't going to work though.

Allen got caught up in observing the man's beautiful face when they parted, but didn't let himself get too much into it. Kanda hated when he was being overly emotional. So he just smiled instead of saying anything, tucking the long, black tresses behind his lover's ears for them not to get in the way later. Kanda nodded a little in acknowledgement at that. He would do that himself if he could and was glad that Allen thought about it.

" _Enjoy_ ," the albino whispered just before covering Kanda's eyes with the dark material and tying it at the back of his head only tight enough for it to stay intact.

The swordsman felt like he needed to do something on his own accord one last time before Allen could start having fun his way. He leaned forward slowly, sure of his position only when their noses bumped lightly and initiated a needy kiss once more, murmuring appreciatively when the other's tongue caressed his feverously.

Kanda really saw nothing with the dark fabric over his eyes, but he heard Allen's knees bumping against the floor awfully clearly. His body tensed in anticipation, a little moan tearing itself out of his mouth when he felt warm lips ghost over his member, his lover's breath teasing him. When this continued for a few seconds longer, Kanda growled, irritated he couldn't even move his hips with the way Allen was gripping them.

"Jesus fucking Christ, are you even going to―" The impatient man almost swallowed his tongue when he felt a wet heat engulf him, more intense than ever now that one of his senses was disabled. "Fu-fuck."

Allen worked his tongue, swirling it around the head of Kanda's member before sliding it hotly all the way down to the testicles. He was really pleased with himself when he heard the handcuffs cling as Kanda moved his hands impatiently. Oh,  _yes_. He could struggle all he wanted.

Just licking wasn't doing much besides just intensifying his arousal and Allen knew that perfectly well. That was exactly what he planned to achieve. He was going to make Kanda  _beg_. Though not just yet, it required some work. That's why he sucked on the pronounced veins, deliberately disregarding the most sensitive tip. He ignored his own harness to the best of his abilities, the musk he inhaled making things a bit difficult for him as heat rushed to his head. But he was doing just fine, judging by Kanda's breathing it was far past the point when the man would normally grip his hair to take some control over the pace.

"You're going to regret this," the Asian managed, almost choking when Allen finally made his way back up his cock, taking it almost all in so suddenly it was short of a shock to his heated body. He groaned as the sensations only intensified, the albino going at it enthusiastically. When he focused on just the head, Kanda's knees buckled and Allen figured it was high time to change the arrangement a little. So he backed away with a pop, swiftly standing up before the man could try to say anything to stop him.

"It's not about me though," he said and led Kanda barely a few steps backwards before pushing him forcefully. Judging by the man's expression, he clearly forgot how close to the bed they really were. He clicked his tongue, hands apparently digging into his back pretty painfully against the bed. So he sat up, but not for long, because Allen straddled his hips comfortably, making him fall right back, planting wet kisses on his neck. And then chest, hips, thighs, smirking at Kanda's irritated growl as he stopped at just that.

"Turn around," the albino said finally, repositioning himself to let Kanda move freely. The man hesitated just for a few ragged breaths and then he did what he was told to, just kneeling with his body bend down, hands unable to support him.

The whole picture struck something inside Allen and he really almost moaned when Kanda looked back at him. Or rather just faced him over his shoulder, the black stripe obstructing his vision. It was so amazing, such a good idea, he could do just anything to the man now. Fondle with this perfect body as much as he wanted, Kanda rendered to merely spitting harsh words.

Though probably not really; the swordsman was very strong, he knew. He could surely do something to make him stop. But, well, it wasn't like he planned to do anything that would have needed to be stopped. He only wanted Kanda to feel as much pleasure as his body could stand.

He reached between his lover's legs as he positioned himself right behind him, pressing their bodies together and swaying his hips against Kanda's ass. His black hand gripped the hard cock tightly and he moved his palm painfully slow, his hips adjusting to the same rhythm. The Asian could surely feel his erection between his buttocks and he tried to rub himself against it, choking down a groan.

"You look so hot like that," Allen moaned, biting his ear and the man arched against him deliciously, droplets of precum lubricating his fingers.

"And you're so full of it, still having  _pants_  on." The word "pants" in Kanda's mouth right now sounded like the filthiest thing to ever exist.

"You're just too impatient." Allen stated as calmly as he could, biting the nape of the man's neck at which his body shivered and then the albino straightened up. Hands caressing downwards Kanda's spine before they gripped his ass firmly, kneading, he was pleased to notice the bottle of lube was still on the bed from the other night. They must have not cared enough to stash it back.

He grabbed the bottle, but faltered before uncapping it. He should probably strip now, after all. So he did just that, Kanda gasping when the hot member pressed against him again, this time skin to skin. And now Allen uncapped the lubricant, pouring it over his fingers generously.

"Fucking  _hurry_." The Asian renewed his struggle at the distinctive sound of the familiar bottle opening, moving his hips impatiently. But Allen gripped them and held in place, his body appreciated the contact too much and he couldn't allow himself that just yet.

He wasn't able to do anything like that though, so he just broke the contact of their lower bodies, but Kanda moaned before he could spit the insult his lips itched to form. Because two fingers pushed their way past the ring of his muscles, massaging insistently from the start.

His lover didn't need much preparing, Allen knew. The mission continued for over two weeks already and, alone the whole time, they both were by now pretty―  _used_  to each other. It hardly meant he was going to skip that part though.

Scissoring and thrusting restlessly, he observed with fascination how Kanda's body reacted, the fingers disappearing inside over and over. He had his fee hand on muscled ass, tightening the grip once a while as he struggled to still the man's hips. Honestly, he should just relax. He had half a mind to spank him right then, but quickly conceded he failed to see the appeal in that. In fact, he would much rather―

Allen has thought about it a few times, pondering on how he wanted to try at least once. So as he withdrew his fingers, backing away a bit, he tentatively moved his head down and just― stretched his tongue out, the tip touching the place his fingers just abandoned.

"Wha―," Kanda chocked, jolting in surprise and he saw him turning his head in what normally would have been a quick glance.

It wasn't bad. At all. He was pleased to discover the lube he used didn't have any taste, maybe only its excessive amount feeling a bit weird. Uplifted, he circled the ring of muscles slowly, his erection jumping when Kanda groaned pretty loudly at that.

Well, that was new, the man was never very vocal.

Hands kneading the buttocks, Allen tensed his tongue and dipped it inside as much as he dared. It wasn't in no way unpleasant either. Quite the contrary, he felt his whole body heat up immensely, the blotches of embarrassment on his face not bothering him as long as Kanda couldn't see them.

Thrusting experimentally, he tore another sound right from his lover's throat and it looked like he just gave up, his upper body falling against the bed with a gasp.

It was all the encouragement Allen needed. He reached with his tongue deeper with every move until it was his limit and was just speeding up, the ministrations turning more and more enthusiastic. He was so into it that he moaned with his tongue stuck out so awkwardly, Kanda almost dying underneath him. The cushion his face was buried into muffled everything, even as he turned his head to the side, but his trembling thighs were really more than enough of a proof how much the man was actually enjoying it.

But Allen did, too, and his body was demanding care, precum already gathering. He couldn't take it, so he reached to his own cock, jerking himself off.

"You have to st― agh," Kanda bit his lip, judging from the sound of it and it sobered Allen up a bit and he backed away, though reluctantly.

He straightened up, but before he could do anything besides that, Kanda's body suddenly collided with his, back to chest. He luckily withstood the hit, catching the man, but the problem was really his hand. Ignoring the discomfort he must have felt because of the handcuffs, he was palming his cock in a rushed way, his breathing falling short. From arousal, of course, but likely from the physical effort it took to get upright as well.

"I'm done putting up with this," he croaked, twisting his neck to connect their lips messily, Allen minutely rendered to just caressing his arms and moaning under the insistent movements of Kanda's hand.

But,  _fuck_ ― it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"The  _blindfold_ and the―," he only managed to whine before Kanda just pushed his cock inside of himself slowly with a very satisfied, relieved moan.

 _Fuck._  Why was Kanda so  _mobile_ , so― How could he even―

But Allen wasn't able to fight it anymore. The only thing he could do was turn them around, Kanda leaning against the wall with his forehead, their bodies meeting halfway as he just drove inside repeatedly, force of it enough to be almost painful. But the swordsman seemed to love it, skipping a breath every now and then, groans spilling from his mouth.

" _Fu-fuck_ ," Allen managed with difficulty, his palms moving from their position on Kanda's hips up his chest, clinging to the man tightly.

He felt so hot. It was like every sane thought instantly melted in the moment, reducing him to just thrusting into the heat enveloping him. He buried himself deep each time, the pressure and the friction intense. With the rhythm they set it couldn't not have been all messy and chaotic, but he still managed to find that perfect angle after a while, Kanda helplessly twisting and tightening his cuffed hands as his prostate was directly hit with that much force again and again.

It was honestly as much as they both could stand and Allen really felt as if it was Kanda fucking him senseless and not the other way around. Flexing his spine and moving his hips the man drove him to completion and amidst the rush of pleasure he was only able to move his hand on the Asian's cock jerkily, groaning into his hair now plastered everywhere on both their bodies, sticky with sweat. It didn't take long for Kanda to follow him into the bliss and he soon slumped forward, trapping the albino's dirty hand between himself and the wall.

"What did― you  _expect_. I  _train_  with― a blindfold. Dipshit," the man chocked between his heavy breaths and Allen immediately felt foolish.

He embraced Kanda's tired body, resting his head on his shoulder. Yeah.  _What_  did he expect? Kanda  _begging_  him.  _Right_.

A bit displeased, but otherwise spent and satisfied, Allen detached himself from his lover, sliding his cock out before tiredly falling on the bed.

"You ruined all the fun," he grumbled bitterly, observing Kanda with an adoring look he knew he couldn't hide. Well, the blindfold was still intact, so it wasn't like―

Allen's mind stilled on its track, because it was one of the rare occasions Kanda actually smiled at him, even if it had a sly, victorious tone to it. And before he could comment it in any way, the man laid next to him and dragged his body downwards, the material easily slipping off his face as the black strands created a long trail above his head.

"You loved it, bean sprout. You can't fool me," he worded in a sultry voice, sending Allen a dirty look, his gaze penetrating.

And Allen just groaned in surrender, his lover's antics rendering him speechless.

As he later refused to uncuff Kanda in punishment and then observed him somehow find the key himself using just his legs and teeth, Allen vaguely wondered if tying Kanda's wrists tightly with a rope would do the trick any better. Judging by how he actually managed to open the handcuffs without any help, simply twisting his hands  _–_  probably not.


End file.
